


Sea Shanty

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Feel-good, M/M, Pirates, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: His voice carried as he challenged the Four Kings with a hearty, “Sea Shanty!”Bokuto let out a hoot of joy before pounding his fist on the barrel table in front of him. Boldly he sang, “There once was a ship that put to sea. The name of the ship was the Billy of Tea.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sea Shanty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I was inspired by "Sea Shanty" from tiktok or the original song. Both are awesome, and I recommend listening to before or while reading this work.

A cheer rose from the pub, the lights reflected on the wet pavement under the partially occluded moon. Heavy footfalls echoed on the deserted street. Locals deserted this corner of the port at this time of the night. A large, scarred hand reached for the handle of the heavy oak door to the pub. The sign waving in the wind above him read, The Four Corners. 

The pub, The Four Corners, resided on a quaint merchant island. Though, merchants have been replaced with a less savory sort of sea traveller. The name was befitting for the location, as this island was the intercepting point of the four Pirate Kings territories. 

With a bang, the Oak door slammed against the wall of the pub. A hush fell across the clearly inebriated crowd with the entrance of the tall, dark haired man. 

“Started without us, have you?” he called with a bold smirk gracing his face. Eyes flashing, as he discarded his hat with an exuberant toss, “Now the real party begins!” A deafening roar of a response resounded in the packed pub. 

The commanding, dark haired man was one of the four Sea Kings, flying under the red Nekoma flag. Captain Kuroo Tetsurou had a small but lethal and loyal crew filled with a wide range of types of people. His first mate, Kenma’s voice was heard behind him ordering their newest foreign crewmate to fetch his hat. 

Letting his gaze sweep the crowd, he swaggered deeper into the establishment snapping his finger at the bartender for an ale. He knows his usual and moved quickly to fill the tall mug, which is why his head was safe on his shoulders. Eyes flashing gold under the firelight of the chandeliers, he found his target. 

Captain Bokuto of Fukurodani had a healthy flush to his face with a joyful, boyish grin illuminating the room. Kuroo knew better than to let that innocent smile fool him, as Captain Bokuto ran the most cutthroat pirate crew on the waves. Captain Kuroo knew his friend was in fine spirits however and felt secure to move in. 

The grey haired Captain had his arm around his first mate, Akaashi. Akaashi was much like his Kenma, quick as a whip. The brains behind their brawn. The true strategists to their brute front. As Kuroo approached, Bokuto threw out a welcome, “Oye, you finally made it! The other two aren’t here yet either.” 

“The storm hold you up?” Bokuto asked with a challenging gleam in his eyes. “Nothing we couldn't handle o’course. I figured the rest of you might have a bit of trouble.”

With a wicked grin, Kuroo taunted, “You should’ve known that we just weren’t in a hurry to see your sorry self.” 

Captain Bokuto’s eyes widened comically at that and managed to look genuinely offended. Kuroo couldn’t always tell whether his old friend was being honest with his expressions, as he was much smarter than given initial credit for until at the wrong end of his gleaming sword. 

Just as Kuroo received his drink, he was able to avoid Bokuto’s anguish as a bright flash of teal appeared in the doorway. 

Captain Oikawa stepped into the pub with his brightly bleached breeches standing out starkly against the dirty appearances of the pub’s current residents. Bokuto and Kuroo shared a quick eye roll at the antics of the third Sea King. 

His second Iwaizumi stepped out to his right to stare down the two other captains. Opposite from the first glance at the pair and the other two Kings’ dynamics, Captain Oikawa was the brains of Aoba Johsai, while his second was the brawn. No one has ever walked away from a fight with Iwaizumi or gotten away with crossing his Captain. 

With a flourish, Captain Oikawa crosses to the bar with a wink thrown over his shoulder to the other two Kings. Leaning his elbows on the space quickly cleared for him on the packed counter, he flirted his way with the bartender for free drinks, as always he walked away with his drinks and a sparkling smile on his face. 

Once in hearing distance in the crowded pub, he titled his head “Still missing one I see. Poor things can’t keep up I suppose.” 

“Is that so?”, says a steady voice behind him. Oikawa jumps a little and whips around to come face to face with Captain Diachi of Karasuno. His partner and second, Sugawara steps to the side with a playful smile and a happy glint in his eye. 

“Got to keep you all on your toes. You know better than to be underestimating us.” Suga quips with a light laugh. 

Looking over the sea of people, a mix of black, teal, grey, and red could be seen around the rickety tables with sloshing ale in their hands. 

A flash of orange bolted across the pub, as Hinata made for Nekoma’s second mate that reciprocated his enthusiasm with a small and rare smile. Kageyama, a promising talent in his own right, followed the orange powerhouse across the dirty floor with a reluctant and brooding gait. 

Kuroo flashed a smile, as he noticed his new crewmate, Lev, being cowed by Karasuno’s Tsukkishima with his freckled follower laughing by his side. Good on him, his crewmate could use a bit of humbling. 

A sigh left his mouth, as he noticed Yaku at the bar passing a bottle of rum between him and Karasuno’s Suga. Yamamoto appeared to be hosting an arm wrestling contest in the darkened corner of the pub. And losing? He mentally shrugged to himself and let his gaze wander further. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Ukai, the previous King of Karasuno, stumbling from the back of the pub obviously lost to his alcohol for the night. His voice carried as he challenged the Four Kings with a hearty, “Sea Shanty!”

Bokuto let out a hoot of joy before pounding his fist on the barrel table in front of him. Boldly he sang, “There once was a ship that put to sea. The name of the ship was the Billy of Tea.”

Lowly, Diachi began to harmonize with, “The winds blew up, her boy dipped down. Oh blow, my bully boys, blow.”

The entire pub was pounding their fists on their tables in time with the beat. 

At, “Soon may the Wellerman come. To bring us sugar and tea and rum.“ Kuroo and Oikawa chimed in with harmonies carrying the others' deep voices into a perfectly balanced melody. 

With the conclusion of the song, “We’ll take our leave and go”, the pub descended into pure madness. Cries screeched into the night, and the debauchery of the night continued until the wee hours of the morning with the parting of the Four Kings, promising to meet again in a fortnight.


End file.
